


Padmé

by BloodyDevil



Series: Anakin's journey to a Threesome [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, most of those relationship tags are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Anakin talks to Padmé about things
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin's journey to a Threesome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 418
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> Idky but i love that this is much longer than the first. Also, def read the first part of this series to understand whats going on. It's less than 300 words, go read it if you haven't already.
> 
> 4 years later, a follow up finally happens.
> 
> 100% because I'm tired and reread To Defeat a Powerful Enemy, One Must Have Threesomes.

Palpatine hadn't really responded to Anakin's inquiry. It had taken the man a good few minutes for him to even respond and even that was a stuttered half sentence that didn't make any sense. And after that the Chancellor hadn't really been up for talking more, seemed shocked by Anakin's question.

What did the man expect? He showed Anakin his wife and a man he had to of known Anakin had a crush on since childhood going at it.

What other response was there other than 'threesome'?

Still, Anakin cut their meeting short. Thanking the Chancellor for the information and leaving.

But not before he grabbed the holovid containing Obi-wan and Padmé going at it.

With Palpatine's permission of course. And for strictly professional purposes.

Of course. 

He definitely didn't plan on watching it later.

Nope.

Definitely not.

Anakin was lost in thought, mainly about why Obi-wan and Padmé wouldn't of told him of their relationship, so he didn't quite realize his feet had taken him to Padmé's apartment until he was in front of the door.

 _'Oh, well since I'm here,'_ Anakin knocks as is polite when Padmé isn't expecting him. Rabé opens the door, lips twitching to a smile before she invited him in and disappeared somewhere into the apartments.

"Ani, what a pleasant surprise," Padmé greets, hugging her husband.

"I was in the area, my meeting with the Chancellor got cut short." Anakin says, returning the hug.

Padmé pulled back a little to look at Anakin's face, "What did the Chancellor want?"

"He wanted to talk about somethings going on in the senate. With Senators." Anakin wasn't entirely sure how to approach the whole 'Palpatine told me you've been having an affair with my old Master but I'm not mad, only disappointed you didn't invite me to join'. Maybe Obi-wan would have some advice for him.

Oh, wait.

He's also going to have to have the 'You've been sleeping with my secret wife without telling me or inviting me to join' conversation with Obi-wan. 

"Somethings going on? You're not normally this vague Ani. What's wrong?" Padmé, beautiful sweet Padmé who knows him far too well, asks, concern lacing her tone.

Well, no time like the present to have this conversation, he supposes, "He told me Obi-wan has been having an affair with a senator. Actually he gave me a video," Anakin pulls out the holorecorder and hands it over to Padmé. Who pulls out of the hug and accepts it. She looks at him, confused, for a moment before turning it on. When she does her eyebrows go up to her hairline.

"The _Chancellor_ gave you this?" Padmé's voice had gone up an octave.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?" Padmé's mouth moves but no sound came out, shock written all over her face, "I'm not mad, "Anakin continues in lieu of any actual answer, "Just a little disappointed you and Obi-wan never thought to invite me."

Padmé finally found her words, " _Anakin,_ Obi-wan and I have _never_ had sex or _any_ romantic interaction. I mean I've had a crush on him since I was Queen but I never _acted_ on it. This isn't a real picture of me and Obi-wan."

What. 

_What._

Anakin's brain, while processing that, opts to correct Padmé on one small detail, "It's a video," and seemingly without him consciously telling his arm to move, he pushed play on the holorecorder. The truly pornographic sounds fill the silence between the two.

"I-It's still not real." Padmé says, eyes locked to the holovid of her and Obi-wan making out and groping eachother. 

Anakin didn't know how to respond to that.

He had expected maybe denial, but he trusted Padmé to be honest with him.

And he couldn't sense any dishonesty in the Force.

Which means the holovid is fake. 

_'Maybe I should tell the Chancellor, don't want him going around with bad information'_ Anakin thought errantly, before shifting his thoughts onto his current predicament, trying to figure out what to do.

Padmé seemed to be ahead of him. "We should notify Master Kenobi. He should know that such images of him around going around the Senate." Padmé says, without taking her eyes off the holovid.

It was a good idea. Obi-wan would need to know.

“Yes. I’ll go show him,” Anakin reaches for the holorecorder and Padmé moves it just an inch away, seemingly without meaning to. Given the way she looks just as surprised at her actions as Anakin feels and colors. 

“Would it be wrong to make a copy? Just in case. You never know when it might be pertinent. For professional reasons of course, if there’s a court case about someone making these fakes and the original gets lost or corrupted.”

Oh, thank force.

“I can’t see the harm in doing so,” Anakin says, internally relieved Padmé suggested it because that meant he didn’t have to. And they would still have a copy.

“I’ll go do that.” Padmé dismisses herself, walking deeper into the apartment.

“I’ll comm Obi-wan to tell him I want to talk,” Anakin says as she walks away. 

She doesn’t respond.

Not that Anakin expected her to.

Anakin pulls out his Comm and comms Obi-wan.

 _”Anakin, I thought you were still meeting with the Chancellor.”_ Obi-wan says when he answers.

“We finished a bit early. I’m heading back to the Temple soon, but I wanted to make sure you’d be there. We need to talk.”

_“That’s ominous. I’m in our rooms, I don’t suppose you could be more specific about what we need to talk about.”_

“It’s better to talk about it in person. It’s nothing bad, Master, I promise.”

_” If you say so. See you soon Anakin.”_

” Goodbye Master,” with that, Anakin hangs up and waits a couple more minutes before Padmé comes back and hands him the original holorecorder.

“Give Obi-wan my best.”

“Of course,” Anakin agrees, leaning forward and giving Padmé a kiss on her forehead before leaving her apartment and heading to the temple.


End file.
